Love's Unending Legacy
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba finally thinks she has put her white picket fence world back into place, but when Brock's love for her and her love for him collidies, can she pull it back together again? Rated T,I can't get it 2 turn from K to T. Chapter 6 up!
1. I melt

Reba sat on the side of the road as she thought of a way to figure out how to get her car to work. "Ok Hart, what are you gonna do?" Reba said as she stood up and dusted off her jeans. 

Reba started to walk and she said "Things can't get any worse than they all ready have." Suddenly rain started to fall and Reba slid her palm across her face and said "Oh yeah it can."

"Reba is standing in the rain why?" abarock asked himself as he watched Reba looking around in the rain. "Reba, get in the car." Brock said as he yelled out the window.

"Thanks Brock." Reba said climbing into the car. "You're shivering Reba here." Brock took off his jacket and gave it to her to put it on. "Thanks again." Reba said.

"Why are you out in the rain?" Brock asked. "I wanted to see if the wicked witch and I were related." Reba said. Brock statred laughing and Reba laughed along with him.

"Look out!" Reba screamed and Brock swerved off the road and hit a tree. "Damn." Brock mumbled under his breath. "Reba you ok?" "Yeah." Reba said lifting up her hand.

Brock got out and inspected the car. "brock, I'm all ready wet, I'll check." Reba hopped out of the car and Brock followed her anyway. Reba opened the hood of the car untill she felt hands on hers "I told you to.." Reba didn't finish her sentance cause Brock kissed her.

"What was that for?" Reba asked when she pulled away. "Reba, I am caught in a love triangle between you and BJ, and I can't change it." Brock said pulling Reba close to him.

"Brock we are in the soaking rain and you are trying to make out with me?" Reba said feeling his warm body against her cold body. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Brock said wiping some rain from her face, which was actually tears.

"Brock I can't and you know that." "Reba, I love you and will always will you nor BJ can change that." Brock kissed Reba again and Reba pulled away once again.

"Brock, we can't do this." Reba said. "Reba I love you, and i always will." Reba turned away and brock touched her shoulder and she faced him.

"Reba I want you to see something." Brock took off his shirt and took Reba's hand and put it up to his chest. "Do you feel how fast it's beating?" "When I am with you, or look into your green/blue eyes, it is always like this." Brock took a golden necklace from his pocket and turned Reba around and put it around her neck.

"It's a locket with a key hole in the center, because, you hold the key to my heart." Reba started to cry and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Brock ppicked Reba up off the ground and she smiled at him.

"Reba, do you trust me?" Brock asked. "I trust you." brock put Reba back on the ground and helped her remove her shirt.

_When you light those candles _

_Up there on that mantle, setting the mood _

_Well, I just lie there staring _

_Silently preparing to love on you _

_Well, I can feel the heat from across the room _

_Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do_

_I melt every time you look at me that way _

_It never fails, anytime, any place _

_This burn in me is the coolest things I've ever felt _

_I melt_

_Don't know how you do it _

_I love the way I lose it, every time _

_What's even better _

_Is knowing that forever you're all mine _

_The closer you get, the more my body aches _

_One little stare from you is all it takes_

_I melt every time you look at me that way _

_It never fails, anytime, any place _

_This burn in me is the coolest things _

_I've ever felt I melt_

_I melt every time you look at me that way _

_It never fails, anytime, any place _

_This burn in me is the coolest things_

_ I've ever felt I melt_

_Every time you look at me that way _

_I melt, I melt_


	2. If everyone cared

I wrote this for Shining Friendship and Marie S Zachary. My amigas and fans and for all of my other fans I thank you. Enjoy! )

* * *

Brock took Reba's, who was sound asleep next to him, hand in his own and he saw her twitch and then her eyes, that were blue had turned to green. 

"Hey." Brock said. "What have we done?" Reba said sitting up, letting the chain fall all around her neck. "I have to explain it to you?" Brock smiled. "Brock, you don't have one night stands with your ex wife." "Hold on." Brock held onto Reba, and she didn't struggle, she just kept her head against his chest.

"I love you and nobody can change that." Brock said kissing the top of her head and then rubbing his fingers through her red hair.

"Brock, Barbra jean loves you and so do I, life isn't fair, there is no instruction manual." "Reba, there is to, think long and hard and you'll remember it."

Brock got home at four in the morning and Barbra Jean was not pleased. "Where were you?" BJ asked. "Reba's car broked down and it needed to be fixed.

"Uh-huh, I'm goin' to the store tomorrow, you wanna come?" BJ asked as she walked up the stairs. "No thanks, gonna go see a movie." "Ok." BJ replied going back up the stairs and Brock followed.

BJ left early the next morning, and when Brock kissed her good-bye it felt strange, like he had no idea who he had kissed. BJ drove down the street and Brock left to, but toward Reba's house.

Reba was starring off into space, as per usual when Brock came in threw the front door. "Brock." Reba said getting up and hugging him. "I missed you." Brock whispered in her ear.

"How much?" Reba asked. Brock pushed her up against the wall and put her arms over her head. "This much." Brock kissed Reba, and neither one of them noticed BJ when she walked in the door.

When BJ saw the two she ran out of the dooor with tears flooding down her face. The door slamming made Reba pull away. "We should stop." Reba said.

"You're gonna let a noise scare you?" Brock asked. "Brock this is wrong and you and I both know it." Reba said. "I know, but I love you though." Brock said touching her shoulder.

"Why don't you love me too?" "BECUSE I'M THE OTHER WOMAN NOW!" Reba screamed.


	3. Stand

"What?" Brock asked. "I can't do that to BJ." Reba said now in tears. Brock wiped them away and said "Reba, I love you and don't ever think different." Reba looked into his smokey blues eyes. 

Brock pulled her close to him and kissed her. The kiss was the sweetest and sparked up more wildfires than in Souhteast Georgia. Reba looked at Brock and she took off his jacket and threw it across the room. Brock took off Reba's shirt and led her upstairs.

Van and Cheyenne came inside the house and saw Brock's jacket lying on the floor. "Huh?" "Guess Mr. H must've left it here." Van said shrugging his shoulders.

A giggle came from upstairs and Cheyenne went up to investigate. Brock and Reba heard someone cming and ran into the bathroom. "What are you doin'?" Van asked looking around the room with Cheyenne.

"I could have sworn I heard something." Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders and walked down the hallway. "Whew that was close." Brock said. "Yeah too close." Reba said.

"Cheyenne!" "Come quick!" Van yelled and Cheyenne almost flipped down the stairs while Van was holding Reba's shirt in his hand. "Ok, where in the hell did this come from?"

"I don't know, but..." "Oh my God." Cheyenne covered her mouth and said "Mom actually left close on the floor, how weird of her." Cheyenne said putting it into the hamper. "That is so dern strange of your mother." Van said as he and Cheyenne walked out the door.

"Brock and Reba put their clothes and walked downstairs. Reba grabbed her stomache as it began to hurt and she fell to the ground. "Reba what's wrong?" Brock asked helping her up. "Nothing, just a little stomache ache."

"Ok, I'm gonna go to the house and see if BJ's back." Brock kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. Reba knew something was wrong with her. Very, VERY wrong.

Reba took an EPT from the cabinant and set the timer for three minutes and waited. When the timer went off, Reba closed her eyes, held it up, and looked. She then let out a long sigh...

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane _

_Just like a picture with a broken frame _

_Alone and helpless _

_Like you've lost your fight _

_But you'll be alright you'll be alright_

_Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend, till you break _

_Cause its all you can take _

_On your knees you look up _

_Decide you've had enough_

_ You get mad you get strong _

_Wipe your hands shake it off _

_Then you stand (Then you stand)_

_Then you stand (Then you stand_

_Life's like a novel _

_With the end ripped out _

_The edge of a canyon _

_With only one way down _

_Take what you're given before its gone _

_Start holding on, keep holding on_

_Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend, till you break _

_Cause its all you can take _

_On your knees you look up _

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad you get strong _

_Wipe your hands shake it off _

_Then you stand (Then you stand)_

_Then you stand (Then you stand_

_Everytime you get up _

_And get back in the race _

_One more small piece of you _

_Starts to fall into place _

_Ooohhh_

_Cause when push comes to shove _

_You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend, till you break _

_Cause its all you can take _

_On your knees you look up _

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad you get strong _

_Wipe your hands shake it off _

_Then you stand (Then you stand)_

_Then you stand (Then you stand)_

* * *

This song helps me make it through the day. I thought it would help anyone who is feeling lost or lonely. it's hard to stumble, when your on your knees. God bless all who read and your loved ones.


	4. Feels like today

Reba threw the EPT at the wall and it broke. "I can't be, I just can't." Reba said hitting her head with her hands. "One bad thing about this is, how are we gonna tell BJ." Reba thought to herself. 

Brock came into the living room and saw BJ signing a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" Brock asked."I'm leaving." "You can have Reba now." BJ threw the paper at Brock and it read "For Adultery" The back door slammed and Brock said "Yo boy." He ran out the front door heading toward Reba's house.

"So you finally got me back." BJ said as she ran inside the door. "Stop It BJ!" Brock yelled. BJ turned and faced Brock and she started to hit him. Reba tried to get her to leave him alone, BIG mistake. Barbra Jean threw Reba right smack into the wall and she passed out cold.

"Here are your damn papers, now get out!" Brock said crouching beside Reba. "Have a happy life together." BJ slammed the door shut and left.

"Reba are you ok?" Brock asked tilting her head up. "No, and I have some news for you." Reba said. "What?" Brock asked. "I'm pregnant."

_I woke up this morning_

_With this feeling inside me that I can't explain_

_Like a weight that I've carried_

_Has been carried away, away_

_But I know something is coming_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know it's amazing, can save me_

_My time is coming_

_And I'll find my way out of this longest drought_

_It feels like today I know it feels like today I'm sure_

_Its the one thing that's missin'_

_The one thing your're wishin'_

_Life's sacred blessin'  
It feels like today_

_Feels like today_

_You treat life like a picture_

_But its not a moment frozen in time_

_It's not gonna wait_

_Til you make up your mind, at all_

_So while this storm is breaking_

_While there's light at the end of the tunnel_

_Keep running towards it_

_Releasing the pressure, that's your heartache_

_Soon this dam will break_

_And it feels like today_

_I know, it feels like today, I'm sure_

_Its the one thing that's missin'_

_The one thing you're wishin'_

_The last sacred blessin'  
It feels like today_

_Feels like today_

_And it feels like today_

_I know, it feels like today, I'm sure_

_Its the one thing that's missin'_

_The one thing you're wishin'_

_The last sacred blessin'  
It feels like today_

_Feels like, feels like your life changes_

_Feels like feels like your life changes_

_Its the one thing that's missin'_

_The one thing you're wishin'_

_The last sacred blessin'  
_

_Feels like today_

_Feels like Feels like your life changes_

_Feels like Feels like your life changes_

* * *

Big Rascal Flatts fan. I wrote this on the bus ride home from skool. Summertime is finally here! Some of my next characters will be people I know, like one character will be named after my teacher, don't know why, but he'll fit in this story. I will also have some friends of mine on this sites name on here. Do yall wanna kno Brock's reaction? 


	5. My Wish

"That's great!" Brock said after Reba got up. He picked hwer up off the ground and smiled at her. "How is this great?" Reba asked.

"I wouldn't wanna have this baby with anyone, but you." Brock answered back. "Your sweet." Reba kissed Brock, who spun her around.

"Quick question though." Reba said when she was back on the ground. "What?" "How are we gonna tell the kids?"

"I don't know." Brock said grabbing his cell phone. "Hello?" Cheyenne's voice said into the reciever. Brock told the story and Cheyenne and Van freaked.

"What do you mean Mr. H?" Van yelled. "I don't know." "It's a damn good thing Jake's staying with us for the summer." Cheyenne said. "Try and live with what you've done Mr. H." Van slammed the cell phone shut aand Brock saw Reba crying.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked kneeling down. "We have done something terrible and we can't undo it." Reba said pulling her knees to her chest.

"Hey, look at me." Brock said turning Reba's face toward him. "I love you, that's all that matters." Brock kissed Reba andwhen they pulled away, Brock saw her green eyes sparkling.

"Shh, it's all right." Brock pulled her close and hugged her. "Reba, you are going to be a great mother again." Brock said rocking her back and forth. "You're gonna make another amazing father." Reba said smiling at him.

"Would it be weird if you had twins?" Brock asked. Reba gave him one of her "Omg" looks and she laughed and kissed him. "That would make an interesting adventure." Reba said.

Reba walked into the doctor's office five months later and waited. "Hey sorry I'm late." Brock said sitting next to her.

"Mrs. Hart?" A nurse said. "Dr. Smith is ready to see you now." Reba needed help getting up from the chair and Brock led her to the back.

"Hey Reba, how are you doing today?" Dr. Smith asked. "Good." Reba answered back. The doctor ran some tests and came back with the results. Which made Reba antsy, because she's afraid of doctors.

"Mrs. Hart, the twin girls are doing fine." "See Brock the twin girls are fine lets go." Brock's mouth dropped open and he stared at the doctor as Reba walked backwards in to the office.

"Did he just say twins?" Brock nodded his head with his mouth still open. "Yes, they are doing fine." Reba and Brock left and they started thinking up names.

"Ashlee and Isabella?" Brock asked. "No, how about Gia and Ericka?" Reba answered. Both of them thought at the same time. "Laurie and Cailee!" They yelled at the same time. "I love that." Reba said.

Brock held two little girls in his arms, one had smokey blue eyes, the other had blue/green eyes. "Laurie is the one with smokey blu eyes and Cailee has the green/blue." Brock told Reba.

"Brock, we have to leave them here." Reba said. "Why?" Brock asked. "They can't be seen by anyone." Reba said. "You're right." Brock said as a nurse walked in the door.

"Mrs Hart, you are ok to go, but Laurie and Cailee have to stay here for a few days. "Ok." Reba said as she started to change into her clothes. Reba put the heart necklace around Laurie's neck and walked out of the hospital, never to return.

13 YEARS TO THE DAY

"Reba come check this out!" Brock yelled from downstairs. "What is it?" Reba asked. Brock pointed at the CMT insider report and saw two girls both thirteen and one had smokey blue eyes and the other had green.

"Laurie and Cailee Hart are becoming known all over the country and country music as twin sisters, and the sad thing about theses two is that they never knew their parents." "We asked laurie, the fiery redhead and Cailee, the sassy blonde how they felt." Katie Cook said.

"We just wanna know why our parents didn't want us." Laurie said. "Yeah, the doctors told us our mom was beautiful and had hair the same length and color as Laurie's." Cailee said.

"What about your dad?" "They told us he was handsome and nice and always worried about... what was her name Cailee?" Laurie asked looking at her sister.

"Reba I believe, and our father's name was Brock." Reba looks at Brock and they both can't believe it. "These tw will be in Houston for the rodeo in two days so be looking for them."

Brock turned off the tv and started to bye tickets for the rodeo. "Uh-huh right 6:00 o clock?" "Reba I got us tickets for the show, we may get to meet our daughters yet." 


	6. Love's Unending Legacy

Reba and Brock sat in their seats, when they hears the crowd go crazy. "Laaaadies and Gentlemen, give it up for Cailee and Laurie Haaaart!" Two girls came out of the stage and Reba and Brock stood up. 

"I have to get down there." Reba said. "We can't." Brock said. "Right now!" Reba said pulling him by his shirt close to her. "Fine, but how?" Brock asked. "Come on." Reba said leading him to the stables.

Reba saw a saddled black horse and Reba grabbed the saddlehorn and climbed on. "Get on." Reba said helping Brock up. "Hyah!" The horse ran through the gates of the stadiom as Laurie began talking.

"Who is that?" Laurie turned from the mic and asked Cailee. "I don't know." laurie, it's your mom, Reba." Reba said stopping the horse quickly.

"Ok we gonna take an early break and get back to yall in a few." Cailee said. "What the hell?" Laurie asked. "Don't say that young lady." Brock said. He almost fell off the horse when he saw Cailee who looked a little like him.

"We are sorry we hurt you." Reba said. "You should be, but we forgive you right sis?" Cailee said. "Definatley." "Why did you leave us though?" Laurie asked.

"We just had to." Brock said. "Fair enough." "Did you think we died?" Laurie asked. "Yeah." Reba lied. "Ok I want yall to go backstage and our prop guys will tell you what to do next." Cailee motioned to the backstage and she jumped onstage.

"This is a song for our mom and dad." Laurie said getting her guitar and Caliee sitting at the piano.

"We live in a now crazy world, where when you treat somebody like dirt, you don't care and this song makes you think, what if everyone cared?" Cailee started playing and so did Laurie and the band played.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight Singing Amen, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I'm alive If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, I'm alive And in the air the fireflies

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world they were wrong

And teach them all to sing along Singing Amen I'm alive

Singing Amen I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day when nobody died

Laurie finished her song and the crowd jumped to their feet and roared with applause.

Reba and brock were led onstage and the crowd murmurred among themselves. "Meet our mother anf father Reba and Brock Hart!" Laurie and Cailee yelled at the same time.

laurie and Cailee: I'm Brock:I'm Reba:I'm All:Gonna take that mountain.

laurie started playing her guitar and Cailee played hers to.

They sang their song and the crowd went crazy. In the years following, Laurie and Cailee were named Vocal duo of the year 8 times, and Cheyenne, Van, and Jake came to see Reba, Cheyenne never really forgave Brock, but at least Van did. Life can never be concluded without love, hope, and sometimes tragdey. If you let God take control, that's all you need. And life can always be completed by Love's unending Legacy.

* * *

I dedicate my story to heavenlygirl4ever who is my fellow sister in Christ and in now a permenant member in the Fox family, my family. God Bless you all! 


End file.
